My Muse
by venusdemilo7
Summary: AU-- Kagome is an ordinary high school student until she develops an obsession with a certain human Inuyasha in her art class. IY/Kag Fluff!
1. At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. At all =*(

~*~*~*~

A/N: So this is my first fanfic! Let's see how it goes…!?

~*~*~*~

My Muse

Chapter 1: At First Sight

My name's Kagome Higurashi and I like to think that I'm an ordinary girl. I go to an ordinary high school, get ordinary grades, have ordinary friends, an ordinary boyfriend, and despite living in a shrine with no father, have an ordinary home life.

I have the most perfectly ordinary life that anyone could ask for. That is, until I meet a boy in my art class who is definitely not ordinary.

~*~*~*~

"Bye Kagome! Have a nice class! See you at lunch!!" Sango waves as she continues down the hallway backwards.

"Thanks! See ya!" I wave back. "Bye Miroku!" I add as said boy waves with one hand and guides Sango away with the other.

I smile at my friends' retreating forms before entering my first period classroom. It's so sweet that Sango still insists on walking with me to class as per tradition, even though I assured her that I could do it myself, now that she finally is going out with Miroku. I know she tries hard to balance her time between her best friend and boyfriend. It also makes me feel better about my own boyfriend, Hojo, never walking me to class. Before I met him I never believed that someone could be more paranoid about being late to class than I was.

Speaking of getting to class early, there are only two other students in the art studio besides myself. This leaves my favorite desk—the one right smack dab in the front and center of the classroom—all to myself. I begin taking my art supplies out of my backpack as other students begin to trickle in.

Finally the teacher arrives.

"Okay class, settle down! I want to get started right away," Ms. Takahashi yells over the din of the chattering students. "Today we're going to continue working on sketching the face, but instead of looking at your own face, you're going to sketch the face of your neighbor."

Oh no! I have such a hard time sketching faces. If mine was so hard to do, I can't imagine how hard drawing someone else's must be! I panic inside. Noses are my downfall…

Foot-shuffling and chair-scraping sounds join the chattering sounds as the art students find their neighboring face to sketch.

I look to my right but was met with the back of that girl's head. So I look to my left and am immediately stunned by the most intense golden eyes I have ever seen. Granted, I haven't seen any golden eyes before, but these left me speechless.

"Trying to catch flies?" the owner of the golden orbs spoke, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

Noticing that he's referring to my mouth that's hanging open, I quickly shut it, and turn away to hide the blush that begins heating up my face. The confusing thing is, is that I don't think I'm blushing just cause I'm embarrassed. And my heart's beating pretty quickly too…

"Ready?" golden eyes asks, sounding on the verge of exasperation.

Gaining my composure, I turn with pencil and sketch pad in hand.

"Yes," I smile.

The blush threatens to return, but thankfully does nothing more than flush my cheeks. We are fully facing each other now, and before me I swear is the most handsome teenage boy alive. I study his features more fully, knowing that he'll take it as part of the assignment, instead of as me checking him out. Though I have to guiltily admit, it was more of the latter.

The second most notable thing about him besides his unusual eyes, is his hair. It's black and incredibly long—down to his waist—which would look girly on anyone else yet somehow looks masculine and wild on him. The rest of his face is what I can only describe as the epitome of male beauty. He _had_ to be a model or _something_. The expression in those eyes is also something I've rarely seen in anyone else. It's… completely open and honest, yet cocky and defiant. A strange mixture to be sure, but that's what I see. His gaze is confident; a mixture between appraising and challenging. I have no doubt he gives that look to everyone, from President to toddler.

Needless to say, I was completely entranced.

And before he gets suspicious of my lingering gaze, I quickly get to work. Replicating the strong lines of his face is going to be much different from drawing my own curved and delicate features yesterday.

The class goes by quickly—too quickly in my opinion. The whole time I was sketching, I kept being drawn back to his expressive eyes. Watching the changing thoughts and emotions evident there as his eyes flicked from his paper to somewhere on my face was mesmerizing. I could study those eyes forever and still never fully understand what lies beneath them.

Suddenly the bell rings, snapping me out of my trance-like state rather rudely. As the other students pack up around me but before the boy next to me can leave, I bravely ask:

"What's your name?"

He pauses packing and turns to face me again.

"Inuyasha."

I smile broadly. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Kagome."

He gives me a once-over, smirks, then sweeps out of the room, backpack hanging off of one shoulder.

Confused yet hopeful, I add lamely, "See you tomorrow!"

~*~*~*~

"Yo, Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

I'm brought out of my day dream by a hand waving in front of my face.

"What's up Kagome? You've been zoned out all through lunch!" Sango states around a mouthful of PB&J.

I sigh. Even though she's my best friend, I can't tell her about my visions of swirling pools of molten gold. Besides, Hojo is sitting right next to me.

"Sorry Sango, I've just been worried about a… um, an upcoming test," I lie.

She quirks an eyebrow at me, goes, "Hmm," yet doesn't press the matter.

That's when Hojo starts in about his upcoming English test and the complexities of diagramming sentences. Normally I'd be hanging on every word, but today I don't even try to appear interested. I just stare off again, half-eaten turkey sandwich forgotten in my hand, enticed away by golden oceans. When did Hojo get so boring…?

~*~*~*~


	2. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sadly… for me… *sigh*

~*~*~*~

A/N: A big thanks to gold_sea_glass, Tokkalover, and Diamond 369 for their kind and encouraging words! =D

~*~*~*~

My Muse

Chapter 2: Open mouth, insert foot

As any of my friends or family or, actually, as anybody can tell you, I am by nature a happy person. So I was a little surprised when Sango says to me the next morning:

"Hey Kagome, why are you so happy this morning?" complete with quirked eyebrow. I have a feeling she's getting suspicious of me.

"Oh," I wittily reply, "I dunno. Just am. Well, I did have a pretty good dream last night." I smile to myself remembering the visions of sugar plums that danced in my head.

Okay, so replace "sugar plums" with "Inuyasha's golden eyes."

"Really?" she asks, "What about?"

"Uh…" think fast!! "I uh, got a good grade… on my final…"

"Oh," Sango seems to be thinking, then her face brightens. "Oh well that's good then! Hopefully it will come true, ne? I was a little worried about you yesterday! Usually you tell us if something's bothering you!"

"Oh no need to worry about me Sango! Everything's perfectly fine!"

"That's good to hear."

A slight pause.

I just _have_ to ask. "So Sango, do you know anything about a guy named Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he has gold eyes and long black hair."

"Of course I know him! He's Miroku's best friend!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah they've been friends forever. Don't really know why though… Inuyasha is not nearly as outgoing as Miroku is. And he has a pretty bad temper. But I've only met him a couple of times, you know?"

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"No real reason… I think he's in one of my classes…"

"Oh hey! Here comes Miroku! You can ask him yourself."

No!!! I panic and almost hyperventilate into a faint. "No that's okay Sango! It's not important! Forget I asked!" I turn to start running away, but she grabs my arm. I always forget how much stronger she is…

"Hey where are you going? Don't you want us to walk you to class?"

"Really, don't worry about it! I've got to get there early anyways!" and before she can protest more, I sprint away.

I'm not quite out of earshot when I hear Miroku ask, "What's wrong with her?"

Please Sango, don't say anything!

~*~*~*~

I don't stop sprinting until I reach the art studio. Not surprisingly, I'm the first one there. Panting, I slump into my favorite seat. While I'm glad that I got to find out a little bit more about Inuyasha, I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to regret saying anything about him to Sango. But how was I supposed to know that my art partner is the best friend of the boyfriend of _my _best friend?! I mean really, is someone out to get me?!

Groaning I bury my head in my folded arms on the desk. No, _I'm_ just out to get me. I should've kept my big mouth shut.

~*~*~*~

Class finally starts. Ms. Takahashi tells us to continue with our portraits, and I eagerly turn to the bright gold eyes.

"Hi!" I say.

"Keh," he replies. But not meanly… I don't think. So now is a perfect time to get to know him better.

"So your best friend is Miroku?" I think I caught him off guard with that question.

"Yeah…." he says suspiciously.

"I know cause his girlfriend Sango is my best friend. What a coincidence, ne? Do you know Sango? She said you've only met a couple of times."

"Oi wench, you'd better stop yakking unless that's how you want your portrait to look—with your huge ugly mouth open for everyone to see."

This is _definitely_ not how I pictured our first conversation to go. A pretty bad temper? Way to under-exaggerate, Sango. "My name's not wench! It's Kagome! Ka-go—"

"Hold it right there! Perfect!" he pretends to hastily erase then draw in with a flourish what I assume is supposed to be my huge ugly open mouth.

So I quickly shut it, and he snickers.

"And don't scowl," he adds. "I already finished that part of the picture."

What a bossy guy. At least he's talking to me… I guess. I think that's what I want. What I _do_ want is to get lost in those deep golden pools which now look brighter. I think he's a sadist. Why else would he get so happy over teasing a girl about her "huge ugly mouth"? And I can't even get those stupid eyes right…

~*~*~*~


	3. Take Aim

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. *le sigh*

~*~*~*~

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!

~*~*~*~

My Muse

Chapter 3: Take aim

I'm sitting at home at my desk, staring out the window and thinking about my conversation with Inuyasha that morning at school. I was only trying to be friendly…

What a waste that a guy like him gets the most beautiful eyes ever! It's not fair! It's not safe! How many others before me were lured in by those golden orbs then cut down by that spiteful tongue? It's just like… like a siren we learned about, from Greek mythology… luring seamen to their deaths by their hauntingly beautiful song… hey that's brilliant; I should use that in my poem for English class…

~*~

I'm writing so fast that my hand begins to cramp up, but I can't stop because the words are flowing out so quickly onto the paper. I barely even register when the phone starts to ring. It stops, and a minute later my mom calls up the stairs:

"Kagome! It's for you!"

"I'm busy!!" I yell back, never ceasing my writing.

A pause. "It's Hojo! He wants to know if you've decided to go to the movies with him, Sango, and Miroku tonight yet."

"I've got homework!" Still writing.

Another pause. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and then my door squeaks open. I guess mom is tired of shouting back and forth.

"Now Kagome, while I love that you take such interest in your studies, I do believe that it is only healthy for a girl your age to go out and have some fun. Especially on a Friday night."

"Today's Friday?" I ask, totally surprised and finally putting down my pen. Damn, that means I won't be seeing Inuyasha tomorrow…

"Yes, and your boyfriend and your best friend are going to be waiting for you at the movies. Don't you like hanging out with them?"

"Yes of course mom! But…" I trail off as I notice the phone still in my mom's hand. "Is Hojo still on the line?" That boy must have the patience of a saint.

She snaps out of it. "Oh yes! Silly me! Here dear, you talk to him." Mom hands me the phone and closes the door softly as she leaves my room.

"Hey Hojo," I say when I bring the phone to my ear.

"Hi Kagome! So your mom gave you my message?" polite—or oblivious—as ever.

Wait, since when have I become so critical of Hojo? He's the perfect gentleman! And the perfect boyfriend! My friend Eri still hasn't forgiven for going out with him, even though is was she, Yuka, and Ayumi who encouraged me to do so.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Yes, she gave me your message. And yes, I'd love to go to the movies tonight."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7! Sango and Miroku are meeting us there."

"Sounds good. See you then!"

"Okay, bye Kagome!"

"Bye."

I press the end call button and put the phone down on my desk. I look over the poem I had been writing a few minutes before, but now I've lost my train of thought. It's pretty much finished though, and pretty good if I say so myself. No one will be able to guess what my true inspiration was.

Following that train of thought, I pull out the portrait of Inuyasha. It's a good likeness, though I don't claim to be the best of artists. I trace his sketched features with my finger. He's undeniably handsome. I'm still not quite satisfied with the eyes though… I wish I could make them more expressive but it's so hard to do with just a pencil. His pictured expression is one of neutrality with a spark of intelligence in the eyes. Inuyasha has so many moods you need to do a whole study on him, cause just one picture could never do him justice. Like that one face he made today; half smirk, half smile… mischievous glint in eye… quirked eyebrow… unruly black hair framing his face… now _that_ would be quite the picture. Maybe I could ask him to pose for me…

_Ha_. I blush at my own comment. The day I'm brave enough to ask him that is the day Buyo sprouts wings and flies away. If I could just remember how those mischievous eyes looked then I could draw the rest using what I have now as a guide…

Suddenly the doorbell rings. I jump, startled out of my musings, and hastily put the drawing back in my backpack.

"Kagome, it's Hojo!" my mom yells up.

"I'm coming!" I yell back as I run downstairs.

~*~*~*~

Weekend mornings at the Higurashi household consist of shrine duties. This Saturday morning was no different. Mom wakes me up at 7 o'clock sharp, and by 8 o'clock I've eaten breakfast, dressed in ancient priestess robes, and am sweeping the shrine steps. Grandpa waits around for visitors to give tours to, and mom and Souta man the gift store.

It's such a beautiful morning. Today is going to be perfect.

~*~

I've swept about halfway down the shrine steps when I see two visitors out of the corner of my eye. I'm about to turn to go up and tell grandpa, when I notice that the masculine one of the pair has very familiar long black hair. I'm about to go hide in my room when the golden eyes spot me. He smirks, then veers his path towards me.

"Hey wench, what are you doing here?"

I'm panicking too much inside to remind him of my real name. "I um… I live here."

"You live in a _shrine_?"

"Yes actually. This shrine has been maintained by my family for centuries." Come on, is it really that uncommon?

"So are you going to give us the grand tour?"

That's when I notice the _girl_ standing next to him. The _beautiful_ girl standing next to him. I bet it's his sister.

Inuyasha must've noticed my gaze cause he adds, "Oh, wench, this is my girlfriend Kikyo. Kikyo, this is wench."

At least "Kikyo" has the good grace to roll her eyes at his term for me. He must have a terrible time with names. I'll just have to remind him more what—

Wait. Did he just say _girlfriend_?

…..

Crap.

Today is going to suck.

Unfortunately for me, time doesn't stop, not even when half of my brain does. Thankfully my other half kicks into survival mode and doesn't miss a beat.

"Nice to meet you Kikyo. My real name is Kagome," I smile with a small laugh.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagome," she returns with a half smile. I hate her.

Actually I'm just noticing… Kikyo kinda… _looks_ like me. Only, she's a way prettier version…

"So are you gonna give us a tour or not, wench?" Inuyasha tactfully breaks in.

"Actually my grandfather will give you the tour. He knows the most about the history of the shrine. He's up this way."

I follow behind the… _couple_… and wonder how those two ended up together. I mean, Kikyo's beautiful and all, but in a cold way. She also seems very reserved; not at all like Inuyasha. The difference between them is like day and night, like the sun and moon. He's so full of life, and she… From what I've seen of her so far, she reminds me of a dead fish.

Granted, a very beautiful dead fish…

_Grrrr_. I shake my head clear. What do I care if Inuyasha has a girlfriend? I just met him two days ago! And I have a boyfriend! A sweet, caring, kind, and gentlemanly boyfriend. Who's sometimes dull. But he's nice! And comfortable. Safe. And boring…

_Agh_ I have to get out of here!

Once Inuyasha and Kikyo reach my grandpa I wave bye and go busy myself with restocking the gift store. Souta has disappeared somewhere so I have an excuse to be there. I have an hour before Inuyasha and Kikyo are done with the tour and start wandering around.

~*~

Restocking takes all of ten minutes.

It's too early to ask my mom for lunch, and I still can't find Souta anywhere. Probably playing videogames in his room…

So I fetch a bow and arrows to practice my archery. I go to the range down the hill from the well house, which is not on the tour.

I use archery like other people use their own forms of meditation. I use it to clear my mind, calm down, and zone out the rest of the world. I lose track of time like no other, which explains why I didn't notice two people watching me, until one of them sneezes.

I sigh, lowering my bow. The peace is gone. "Bless you."

"Thanks," Kikyo replies.

Thrashing around for something to say, since no one else seems inclined to, I come up with, "So how was the tour?"

The pause continues, so I turn around, wondering if they've left.

No, they're still there. Inuyasha has this weird blank look on his face. So Kikyo answers.

"It was very interesting. I've always been drawn to the history of Feudal Japan. So when I learned of this place…"—she looks at Inuyasha—"I couldn't keep away."

"That's good to hear. Not many kids our age come to learn about Feudal Japan of their own free will."

This earns a snort of laughter from Inuyasha, which quickly turns into a cough as Kikyo glares at him.

"Well, we need to be going. Nice meeting you Kagome," Kikyo says. She turns and walks away out of sight behind the well house. Inuyasha is still standing there, staring blankly. Odd.

"See you Monday, Inuyasha."

"Right. See ya." He turns and leaves.

I have a feeling golden eyes will haunt my dreams again tonight.

~*~*~*~


	4. Face Paint

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha =(

~*~*~*~

A/N:

To TotallyAzure: thanks! It's kinda hard to write in 1st person but I try

To Katy-Chan: lol. Yeah that's how I see Kikyo come across in the anime, so I couldn't resist haha

~*~*~*~

My Muse

Chapter 4: Face paint

Monday rolls around too quickly in my opinion. Both Saturday and Sunday night not only did I dream of golden eyes, but also of cold moon eyes, that transformed into albino koi fish that swallowed the golden eyes then came after me. Thankfully both times I woke before I could be swallowed up too.

I'm actually dreading going to my first period class. It's going to be so awkward now, after seeing Inuyasha at my _house_ Saturday. With his stupid _girlfriend_.

So I take my time talking with Sango and Miroku before class. I didn't tell them about Saturday. Since Miroku and Sango never brought up the subject of Inuyasha with me Friday night, I assumed that Sango did in fact keep my "secret." All the better. I can now work on forgetting about him without Sango teasing me about it.

The final bell rings as I reach the art studio.

"Bye Kagome! See you at lunch!"

"Okay, bye Sango!"

"Bye Kagome!"

"Bye Miroku!"

Hopefully someone has taken my seat by now. Then I can sit far away from Inuyasha.

I open the door. Oh just my luck. No one else's favorite seat is the front and center.

Inuyasha immediately looks at me as I enter. My traitorous heart skips a beat.

"So, you shoot arrows, huh?" He makes a gesture of releasing an arrow from a bow.

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was little," I reply, sitting down.

"You're pretty good… for a wench, that is," he smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Thank you _so _much," I reply sarcastically. "My name's Kagome, not 'wench'."

"Whatever, wench."

At that moment our teacher decides to come in, five minutes late, but not seeming to notice.

"Alright class, today we're going to switch gears. We're going to start our section on painting."

So after a lecture on color theory and how to mix colors, Ms. Takahashi lets us get some acrylic paint and try it ourselves. I try mixing a rich gold color, which is more difficult than I thought. I peek over to see what Inuyasha is doing. I do a double take when I see that he is mixing a rosy pink color.

"Pink?" I raise my eyebrow as I ask.

"What? You got a problem with pink?" he retorts.

"No, it's just that you don't seem like a 'pink' kinda guy."

"I'm a whatever-I-feel-like kinda guy," he says defensively. "At least it's better than that ugly brown color you're making."

"It's not brown, it's gold!" I pout. Though it does look a little brownish…

"Yeah okay, and I have dog ears sticking out the top of my head."

I can't resist giggling at that image. But I quickly school it into a scowl to show him I'm still upset. So he pulls a face at me. I return it by sticking out my tongue and glaring. He then crosses his eyes and puffs out his cheeks. The sight is so hilarious, I laugh so hard my eyes start to water. While I'm thusly preoccupied, Inuyasha reaches over and dabs some pink paint onto the tip of my nose. I'm so taken by surprise that I stop laughing and just stare at him wide-eyed.

Now it's his turn to laugh. "Your face!"—ha ha ha—"You should see it! It's priceless!"

That brings me out of my stupor and I take some of my paint and smear it across his cheek. _He _stops laughing, and I'm afraid of what he would've done if Ms. Takahashi hadn't yelled at us then.

"Higurashi! Taisho! Don't make me take off points for class disruption!"

"Sorry Ms. Takahashi…" we mumble.

We spend the rest of class silently making faces at each other. Oh my god, is he _flirting_ with me?!? I should be so lucky. Nevertheless, I leave class feeling lighter than air.

"See you tomorrow Inuyasha!" I can't stop smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, see ya Kagome."

Wait, did he just use my name??

I know _nothing_ could bring me down today.

~*~*~*~


	5. Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wah =(

~*~*~*~

A/N: the last chapter was pretty short. This chapter was supposed to be the second half, but I lost steam halfway through so I just decided to post the first half by itself. So, now that that long and useless explanation is out of the way, to everyone who reviewed, thanks and I really appreciate your feedback!

~*~*~*~

My Muse

Chapter 5:

That night I decide to get out Souta's old paint set from his pre-video games days and work on perfecting that gold color. I get to the point where I was in class, at that weird brown-gold color. I mix a whole bunch of it, so I can try different techniques on little samples of it without having to continually mix more. First I add a little bit of purple, to darken the yellow a little bit… no, that's not it. The next sample I add some orange, to try to brighten it… no, that makes it more brown…

Before I know it my mom is knocking on my door softly, then opening it.

"Kagome dear, what are you still doing up?" she asks concerned.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly. Coming out of my intense concentration is like trying to swim to the surface while being weighted down by heavy boots.

"Honey, it's past midnight."

I look at the clock—it indeed is past midnight… 12:17 AM to be exact.

"Oh, sorry mom, I guess I just got caught up in my homework. I'll go to bed now; don't worry."

"Ok," she says, closing the door softly and looking worried anyways.

I sigh and take a look at what've I've accomplished. Nothing is quite the shade I'm going for, but a few are pretty close. I mark those and write down what color combinations I used so I don't forget. I pause then write what the other combinations were too so I don't try to mix those again.

Satisfied enough with my progress, I quickly change into my PJs, brush my teeth, wash my face, and get into bed. Almost as soon as my head hits the pillow, I bolt back upright. Crap! My math homework! I groan and sink back down into bed. I guess I'll just have to do it in the morning… I fall asleep immediately, exhausted, and dream of a swarm of tiny, angry numbers trying to eat me. Then a giant golden tidal wave sweeps them all away…

~*~*~*~

When my alarm clock goes off I am up and out of bed. I rush through my shower and getting dressed. I pull out my math homework as I scarf down cereal, and once I'm through with that I run back upstairs to get my school things.

"Bye mom! Souta!" I yell while running out the door—literally.

I bike to school in record time without crashing or being run over. I lock up my bike and find a bench in the quad to finish my homework. And that's where Sango and Miroku find me fifteen minutes before the first bell rings.

"Morning Kagome. Finishing up some last-minute homework?" Sango asks.

"Mmm-hmm."

"You don't usually have last-minute homework."

The only sound is my pencil scribbling frantically.

"I'm guessing you'd rather finish your last-minute homework than hang out with us right now?" Sango's tone is amused. Is my predicament amusing to her?!

"Mmm," is all I can manage to say.

She turns to Miroku. "Well, I'm sorry to have gotten your hopes up Inuyasha, but it looks like Kagome is busy and can't hang out with us this morning."

I freeze.

The figure whom I thought was Miroku but who apparently is actually Inuyasha grunts in reply.

"No big deal. Whatever." He turns to leave…

"Wait!!" I almost yell. Inuyasha pauses with a questioning look, Miroku smirks, and Sango giggles. "I'm pretty much done…" I trail off lamely. "So I guess I can hang out until the bell rings."

"Awesome!" Sango claps. "But unfortunately Miroku and I have to do something else before class starts. Have fun you two!" And off Sango and Miroku go, waving and smiling.

All I can do is stare after them.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffs. "Ass," he mumbles.

"Excuse me?" I ask, turning around to face him.

"Miroku of course, for ditching us here."

"Oh… yeah."

Awkward silence.

"So where's Kikyo?" I ask, and immediately regret it. Good job Kagome! You finally have the hottest guy in school—no, in the world—all to yourself and the first thing you mention is his _girlfriend?_

"I dunno, she's around somewhere. She does school stuff before class everyday so I usually don't see her until lunch."

"Yeah, same with Hojo."

Gah!! Strike two Kagome! Not only did you mention his girlfriend, but you also mentioned your _boyfriend!_

"Hojo? Isn't he that chess club president geek?"

His tone sets of a spark of annoyance and defensiveness in me.

"Well, if by chess club president you mean chess club president, then yes, and if by geek you mean smart, then yes also."

Hojo may be a geek, but he is nice. Oh and he's my boyfriend. I seem to keep forgetting that when I'm around Inuyasha…

"Keh," he scoffs. "So why isn't mister smarty-pants here with you before school?"

My eyes narrow. "Why aren't you with Kikyo?"

His eyes narrow too. "Fair enough, wench."

"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. You used it yesterday, so I hardly believe that you've forgotten it so quickly."

We lock in a deadly glaring contest, each too stubborn to back down.

Thankfully, the bell rings before our eyes could dehydrate and fall out of their sockets.

"I guess we better get to class," Inuyasha states evenly, still not taking his eyes from mine.

"Yes," I agree, just as evenly and not moving my eyes.

As if by a subconscious truce, we both move our eyes away at the same time, me to grab my backpack and stuff my almost completed math homework into it. I'm too annoyed to worry about finishing it now. We walk to our first period class, matching strides step for step, both still fuming under the unofficial truce. Maybe I was wrong about this guy. Temperamental doesn't even begin to cover it! Hot-headed is more like it. Just because he's good-looking doesn't mean I can overlook his obvious personality flaws. How horrible of a person am I to neglect Hojo for this guy! I vow to be a better girlfriend to him.

We reach the classroom and sit down at our table, still not talking to or looking at the other. Good thing the class had moved on from the portrait drawing exercise, cause I don't think we'd have accomplished anything except for dehydrated eyeballs.

We spend the class time in mutual frustrated silence. I don't get much progress on my gold color. Good thing I spent so much time on it last night. It doesn't look like Inuyasha is getting any farther on his pink color either. We part class from each other by sticking our tongues out angrily. So much for being mature high school students.

I can't wait for lunch. I need to have a talk with Sango.

~*~*~*~


End file.
